Kyoko Sakura
'Kyoko Sakura '''is a major antagonist-turned-protagonist in the anime series ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica, ''first appearing at the end of episode 4. She acts as a foil to Sayaka Miki, believing that Magical Girls should only use her powers for herself but later redeems herself. She is voiced by Ai Nonaka in the Japanese version and Lauren Landa in the English version. Description Kyoko Sakura was a poor girl who wanted her family to not live into the life of the homeless and wanted to avoid this by making a contract with Kyubey to become a magical girl in having the wish to have people become members of her father's church for the money to come in. Kyoko Sakura wasn't big on the heroes part, she wanted to help because it was self-defense. When her father found it that all the members come in from the use of magic, Kyoko's father killed her mother and little sister cutting them down with a knife then set himself in fire to avoid his family shame and insults Kyoko calling her a Witch. She became a psychopath villain because of this turning into a bully for fellow magical girls beating the crap out of them to be crippled to the hospital or killing them, Sayaka Miki was one of them but it was thankfully averted. She also wants to show them the way of her social Darwinism turned life that they should all fight for themselves, steal and kill witches just to survive. Through her entire life she always went into food markets and took them away as she likes eating a lot. She leaves familiars to consume females to become witches just so she can take the reward for herself and survive in purifying her gem. She's very aggressive when it comes to confrontations like above and she threatened to choke Sayaka Miki to death for wasting good food. This is due to the fact of her tragic past that she refused to not eat much of the food she is given. When she gives advice for love was creepy to Sayaka Miki of getting her friend to love her that she should break all of his limbs one by one until he submits to him if Kyoko was in her shoes. Kyoko Sakura eventually comes from her sadistic attitude and approaches Sayaka Miki of telling her of the reason why she became a magical girl and that if people like her father can't appreciate what they have then Sayaka might as well just go on her own path. Finally in her showing of redeeming qualities, she stopped egging Sayaka Miki to challenge her once she found out that all the women who accepted Kyubi's contracted are turned into liches and social interaction between humans is limited because of their soul gems. She even wanted to share her gem's pure energy as to make sure Sayaka doesn't become a witch. Kyoko Sakura finally was now regretting her might makes right ideals and wanted to decide to fight for everyone else starting to prevent Sayaka Miki from becoming a witch. Kyoko now becomes distrustful of Kyubi to the point of threatening him with her spear. Kyoko Sakura suggested to Madoka Kaname that love should snap Sayaka Miki out of her witch form as she is close friends with her. She protected Madoka even with her own body to make sure the barrier isn't broken. When words failed to get through to Sayaka Miki, Kyoko sacrificed herself taking witched transformed Sayaka Miki with her and gave her a hug to show that she won't be the only one dying and she apologizes since she deserves every wound given to her by Sayaka. Kyoko and Sayaka then finally became friends in death as they finally realize what it means to be alone. Blackpool The Second Half of the Story Kyoko Sakura was mysteriously revived into the Multi-Universe with her magical girl powers. She is finding her path to redeem her past with her family, so God would allow her acceptance into Heaven and be reunited with her deceased loved ones. Kyoko had found Kyubey and secretly followed after gun. She came right in the nick of time to stop Kyubey from manipulating Sora (''Digimon), Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z), Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z), Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z), May, Isabella, and Mikasa Ackerman. Kyubey being surprised of Kyoko Sakura's unexpected resurrection threatened to kill her off after telling the girls the secret, but then got backed away when Kyoko made a meaningful boast that he couldn't take on all the heroines ganging up on Kyoko Sakura saved the heroines and would explain the rest of the details of Kyubey's magical girl deal back to base. At Ezio's base, Kyoko Sakura was speaking with Bender and everyone else of the consequences if the heroines accepted Kyubey's deal which would mean doing dirty work right to the death of sacrificing their lives if they wanted their wishes granted. Kyoko tells Ezio she plans to atone her sins in making up for her mistakes by defeating Kyubey as she formerly worked for him when she was a selfish magical girl. She is welcomed by Princess Zelda and listened in onto the zombie incident now occurring at a mall. Kyoko Sakura joins up with the heroes to either help kill them and rescue the healthy people inside who wish to escape from these flesh eating horrors or go to the other group to San Gimignano. She ended up with the team to San Gimignano because she expected to be much action there than the zombies but finds being an assassin unamusingly boring, she said to Taki. With this wait and search for clues thing going around, she'd rather have fought and kill zombies. Skips reminds Kyoko that patience must be done at all times and she will have to get used to the waiting. Kyoko listens onto Shadowkat and Avalanche's scouting report and only got information that the true templar guards went underground. She watches as Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Taki leave. She asks Taki what she should do to kill off time and was told to wait for the templars to come. Sighing in boredom she went back to waiting patiently. Kyoko Sakura had seen the heroes that fought the zombies coming right back to them at San Gimignano. Black Star lays out the plan to the heroes that Francesco will be show up at night on the top of the tower. Kyoko Sakura with the other heroes serve as the distraction force fighting off the guards now excited to getting back into fighting, while Black Star makes his way to assassinating Francesco. Kyoko Sakura was impressed by the stealth plan made by Black Star and the assassins, she still will stick to fighting her enemies head on as she's more experienced on it. Kyoko and the others were informed by Dr.Doom of Zhuge Liang bringing news to the next destination, The Ancient Roman Theater outside of San Gimignano where the next kill will be Jacopo de' Pazzi. Kyoko arrived with the others to Ancient Roman Threater and was stopped by Ezio if they had planned before heading there? Twilight hope's they reach by nightfall. Kyoko Sakura assumes her magical girl form and fights with the heroes against Vido Santiago and his Blue Suns mercenaries who were paid to kill them. The Blue Suns retreat to the gunship and Kyoko questions as to who the head honcho that hired these mercs are. Discord helps guess for her and everyone that it's most likely the work of the Templars. Kyoko with the others follow Tsubaki to continue with the plan. Kyoko and the heroes have finally arrived to the Ancient Roman Theater and they were about to fight against the guards until Rodrigo injuring his own henchmen Jacopo, stabbing him nearly to death, giving her a fear of dreadful surprise that Rodrigo Borgia would do such a cruel thing. She watched Tsubaki kill all the guards that Rodrigo left behind for the heroes that were following him to find out about his plans and gave the last member of the Pazzi family, Jacopo de' Pazzi a swift mercy kill away from a slow suffering death. Kyoko Sakura sympathized with Tsubaki that the meister weapon at least help stopped a crueler fate for Jacopo. She see's of Black Star returning in showing off his skills and unusually exciting for her finds a bunch of humanoid turtles that are ninjas who know of these heroes. Kyoko Sakura listened in on the next mission discussed by Leonardo. He tells her and the heroes they are heading off to Rome to murder II Carnefice the executor of both criminals and framed innocent lives. Kyoko Sakura heard a young female voice distant from her and asks to identify herself. It was revealed to her to be Stardash, Bender and Starfire's daughter. How a robot and an alien had a daughter made her question that Stardash was adopted from Skippers answer. Kyoko Sakura and friends follow Stardash after she told them about a shortcut, but warned that it was probably guarded. Kyoko Sakura shows up at Rome with Slade's Ensemble and the heroes through the short cut and turns out to be a trap set up by the powerful infused dragon sorcerer Ultimate Drako. It looked like it was gonna be the toughest fight of their lives, until a mysterious roar was heard. Kyoko moved away from the Predacon leader Predaking, looking at him in awe of his fearsome appearance and fighting abilities as he easily defeated Ultimate Drako in the confrontation. She's happy to know he's on their side when Slade Wilson revealed him as his reinforcement that took a while to arrive to his location to help against the Templars. Kyoko Sakura had listened to Slade Wilson and Predaking's story, hearing who this Galvatron is, means a whole lot has happened here before her revival and appearance in the multi-universe. This isn't just happening right now more of the worlds as she figured had reemerged from the past too. She felt bad for Predaking's picturing the newborn Predacons being killed off before they could have felt being brought to the beginning of their lives to the planet that experimented them there. Kyoko Sakura listens in with the heroes of Stardash's announcement to let them know they are almost to Rome. With more excitement coming up, Kyoko Sakura smirks now seeing it's the perfect time to get going into the fights with the bad guys again. Kyoko Sakura had quietly observed ll Carnefice attempting to execute the freedom fighter rebels who are wrongly accused of being criminals, purposely as his cover up for the Templars. While everyone fights the guards, Taki had killed II Carnefice from behind while he was busy looking at the heroes moving in to attack him then Kyoko and the heroes after defeating the guards helped free the rebels from their imprisonment. Kyoko Sakura ran with the heroes from guard reinforcements. They hid and saw Kilobyte on stage announcing to the citizens about the intruders who freed the "dangerous criminals" are still being searched out and has arranged a blockade around the area with guards to make sure the heroes do not escape from here. She hears that this plan just doesn't involve them but civilians who are now confined within Rome because of the situation they got caught in accidentally. The heroes went to rally elsewhere in private and were suggesting in how they planned their assault. During the conversation, Kyoko answers Skippers question being the one who was nearest to the black robot figurehead leader's speech was able to know of his identity Kilobyte. Kyoko Sakura was picked with joining Skippers group to help defeat Kilobyte to lessen the strength of the templars command with the leading member dead for that needed to be successful, Death The Kid's group has heroes with him to distract the guards to buy them time. Kyoko Sakura had confronted Kilobyte with Avalanche (X-Men: Evolution) and Skipper with the two male heroes done sending threats to Kilobyte who brags about being the strongest of Cesare Borgia's group. Kyoko Sakura brought down his argument telling him off that he should prove it by force than sitting around talking tough. Kyoko received a sexist insult from Kilobyte telling her to leave and let the men do all the fighting for there is no place for a woman like her to fight. Kyoko Sakura nearly angered wants Kilobyte to repeat that very insulting remark correctly for her to make him suffer, exactly what he deserves to be beaten down by this "little lady." Kilobyte arrogantly told Kyoko right for her to hear exactly that he really meant it. Kyoko Sakura tells Skipper and Avalanche to step back for she's gonna unleash hell right onto that sexist robot bastard. She beat Kilobyte to death and left away from his scrapped metal body to tell him that's what he gets for thinking girls can't fight. The Jago Team Kyoko Sakura is later reunited with her magical girl teammates, surprised to see them with Mami Tomoe and her new friend Sayaka Miki still alive. Kyoko Sakura in Human Form kyokosakurahuman.jpg kyokosakurahuman2.jpg kyokosakurahuman3.jpg kyokosakurahuman5.jpg kyokosakurahuman6.jpg kyokosakurahuman7.jpg kyokosakurahuman8.jpg kyokosakurahuman9.jpg Kyoko Sakura in Magical Girl Form kyokosakura5.jpg|Kyoko Sakura whipping her chain spear around. kyokosakuramagicalgirl.png kyokosakuramagicalgirl1.png kyokosakuramagicalgirl2.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl3.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl4.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl5.png kyokosakuramagicalgirl6.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl7.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl8.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl9.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl10.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl11.png kyokosakuramagicalgirl12.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl13.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl14.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl15.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl16.jpg kyokosakuramagicalgirl17.jpg Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Universe Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Spear Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Atoners Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans Category:Shape Shifters Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Chain Wielders Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Thieves Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Whip-Users Category:Liches Category:Hybrid Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lauren Landa Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:The Jago Team Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Vigilante Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Magical Girls Category:Animated characters Category:Deceased Characters